Naruto Harbinger of the Swarm
by Akuma no Sage
Summary: With the zerg on the brink of extinction Kirrigan decides that the swarm must go on, traveling too Naruto's home planet she finds him too be a suitable heir to both her position and power... willingly or not.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: The Hybrid

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything… sadly**

**Description: With the Zerg on the brink of extinction and Kerrigan dying, she decides that the swarm must still live on. Going to Naruto's home world sensing the great amount of psychic power from him that rivaled her own when she was human. Seeing a suitable heir she will ensure the swarm lives on through him, willingly or not.**

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

For Naruto his 12th birthday was going horrible. First he has too stay inside in fear of being beaten by the villager's, second the old man can't take him out for ramen, and last and the worst in his opinion he failed for the 3rd time in a row on the gennin graduation test. Oh sure he was tricked by Mizuki to steal the scroll but that did not remove the hatred that Iruka had for Naruto, end result he didn't pass do to prejudice.

Naruto sighed, looking around he saw that he was on the edge of the village, while not the safest place for him it was defiantly better then hearing a crowd outside his door just waiting to break in and kill him for holding the nine tailed fox in his gut. Walking forward into the forest he thought about his past. All he could come up with were endless beatings, he instinctively winced when he remembered the one time that he had a kunai stuck into his nostril. So deep in thought he did not notice a floating mass just above the canopy and behind him.

Sigh, well he had better be getting back to that hell hole that he called home save for the few that saw him for him. Looking up from in front of him he saw that he didn't know this part of the forest.

"Great now I'm lost too!" he said.

SNAP

Whirling around he looked for any sign of what made the noise.

RUSTLE

Glancing too his left he was at a loss for words at the creature that stood in front of him. (I am not going too any of the zerg creatures, you should know what they look like if your reading this) In front of him was some grotesque insect creature. He got into the academy style taijutsu stance, the thing tipped its head to the right as if in confusion about his actions. Suddenly it rushed him, caught off guard he could only gasp in shock at the pain that filled him as it bit first his right ankle and then his left. In shock the last thing that Naruto heard was a voice that intoned power beyond his imagination.

"_Sleep_" the voice said, and Naruto gladly took up that offer.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

**(A/N So this is a idea that has been bugging me at school so I decided too write it down in my notebook and wula, hear it is. All reviews, favorites, and comments via p.m. are welcomed. Till next time.)**

**-Akuma no Sage**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto the Hybrid- Ch.1

(A/N Thank you for all of the support, this is the true chapter 1 for this story.)

-I don't own anything… sadly

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Naruto groaned as he slowly regained consciousness. Suddenly remembering what happened before he was knocked out.

Looking around with clear confusion on his face about his surroundings. All around him was fleshy purple/pink walls, on the floor all around the room was gooey substance, that sticked too his hand when he raised it from the floor. A steady hum was all around him as if the room itself was life.

A sudden squishing sound and one of the wall's convulsed and opened up to show the most beautiful woman he had ever seen if you excluded the purple skin, purple armor that seemed to be fused to her skin and her hair that resembled segmented insect legs.

Walking into the room she turned to him and he saw that her eyes were a rich purple with various flecks of golden yellow.

What Naruto saw next freaked him out the most, rising behind her were 2 bone like wings that he knew instinctively were meant to impale her enemies.

Walking towards him he started to panic in fear and scooted back to the wall behind him, regardless she still advanced and when she was standing in front of him she crouched down and grabbed me by the neck and lifted me and slammed me into the wall and said in the most chilling voice possible.

"As my heir you will never retreat out of fear."

"W-Who are you?" he choked out.

She looked at him for a good minute while he struggled to breath. The look in her eyes was a look of contemplation, reaching a decision she informed him of who and what she is"

"My name is Kerrigan the Queen of Blades and the one that currently holds your life in her hands." She replied.

Dropping him she looked at one of the nearby walls that started to convulse again, opening up the same creature that Naruto saw in the forest walked in with a pieces of meat still in its jaws.

"I want you to patrol around were we captured this boy, do not engage any pursuers." She told it

The creature promptly left off to complete the mission that his queen had set before him.

Naruto at this point overcame his fear and decided that he was going to get some answers from this person that said some stuff that didn't make any sense to him at all.

"HEY, who do you think you are for kidnapping me? You better let me go before I kick your but!" he said in the most confident tone he could muster up.

"As I said before the person that holds your life in her hands, now shut up it will only be another day before the metamorphosis chamber is ready, enjoy your last hours as a human soon you will be part of the swarm."

Dropping him the wall opened again and she walked out leaving him too his thoughts about the recent developments.

'Ok what do I do she's like crazy strong and I don't know any cool jutsu's so that won't work…. How about taijutsu.'

'Hmmm no. as much as I don't want to admit it I'm not good at anything other than evading the ambu during my prank's.'

"Dam" ' I don't have any options I guess I'll just have to wait for an opportunity too escape, too do that I need to be alert at all times so I better get a hour or two of sleep she said that it would take hour's to get that meta thing ready for me for some reason'

With that last thought Naruto released his hold on staying conscious.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Kerrigan looked through the Hatchery and saw her heir slip off into sleep. She chuckled 'The next time he wakes up it will not be as a human.' With that last thought she ordered another zerglling too bring her heir to the metamorphosis chamber. The process would only take a week unlike her year and a half.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

**(A/N Hope this will sate any curiosity about this story there will be more for sure, until then enjoy. Also the pairings have already been decided. They will be revealed at a later time)**


End file.
